Gaiden Alsa - Stay With me
by Mache-san
Summary: "Guess it's true I'm not good at a one night stand But I still need love 'Cause I'm just a man."


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

_**Stay With me**_

_"We simply fit together_  
><em>Like a piece of apple pie<em>  
><em>I will be vanilla ice cream<em>  
><em>And I'll sing you lullabies<em>  
><em>I will love you in the moonlight<em>  
><em>And I'll love you in the day<em>  
><em>Always"<em>

_- Colbie C._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo I<em>

**Brasil - São Paulo.**

O avião pousou na pista exatamente às 10 horas da manhã. Não demorou muito para que as portas do mesmo fossem destravadas e os passageiros seguissem o caminho costumeiro para pegar as suas bagagens. Depois de todos os procedimentos padrões, Heluane saiu pela aérea de desembarque do aeroporto de Congonhas, onde era visível a sua amiga no saguão lhe esperando.

- Mah!

Helu foi ao encontro de Marcela que estava ao celular falando sem parar ao mesmo tempo que sorria e acenava para a morena.

- Ela já chegou. Quando eu chegar em casa te ligo.  
>- Quem era?<br>- Thamires. - Marcela guardou o iPhone na bolsa de couro. - Ela queria saber se você chegou bem.  
>- Ainda não acredito que ela não vai com a gente!<br>- O que um namorado não faz, né? - Marcela encarou a amiga. - Enfim, como foi de viagem?  
>- Tranquilo. Menos de 1 horas para chegar aqui. Estou nervosa é com a nossa viagem para Grécia. Sabe como é né, eu passo mal<br>- Me lembre de não sentar ao seu lado no voo.  
>- Porra! Pensei que fosse ter apoio moral.<p>

Marcela encarou Heluane com aquele leve arquear de sobrancelhas.

- Te dou todo apoio moral que precisar, mas longe o suficiente para manter a minha roupa e minha sanidade mental no lugar.  
>- Vaca!<br>- Não se preocupe, coloco a Paulinha do seu lado.

As duas foram até o estacionamento, chegando lá Marcela ajudou Heluane a guardar as suas coisas e foram pegar Juliana Yoshie em sua residência. A amiga ia passar o dia na casa de Marcela junto com Heluane. No dia seguinte as três e os outros amigos de São Paulo, como Sheila, Isabel, Julia e Jules iam pegar o mesmo voo que Paula, Fernando, Cristiane, Rodrigo, Mabel, Gaby e Suellen, já que eles iriam fazer ponte aérea em São Paulo.

Depois que pegaram Jujuh em Santo Amaro, partiram para Vila Mariana. O caminho foi tranquilo, apesar das meninas estarem com os ânimos a flor da pele.

- Preciso de um namorado Grego!  
>- Você não é a única, Helu!<br>- Eu só quero curtir a viagem e tirar bastante fotos parar guardar de recordação.  
>- Nada disso! - disseram Marcela e Heluane em uníssono.<br>- Já pesquisei as baladas. - um sorriso dúbio se formou nos lábios de Marcela.  
>- E eu já averiguei os valores e claro, algumas lojas de roupas fodasticas de Atenas.<br>- Vocês se esqueceram que a gente não fala grego.  
>- Juh, Paula está cuidando disso. - Marcela falou enquanto entrava na rua de sua casa.<br>- Vocês passaram o ano todo planejando?  
>- Bingo! - Mah estacionou o carro na garagem.<br>- Juh, você devia estar acostumada. A gente sempre te leva para o mal caminho. - Heluane guardou o celular na bolsa. Tinha acabado de avisar aos pais que chegara em segurança.  
>- Vocês duas... Agora vou contar com a "ajuda" da Paula também.<br>- Quando você arrumar uma homem rico, tu vai agradecer a gente.  
>- Rico, gato, sarado, e que beije bem. - Helu limpou a baba no canto da boca. - Fiquei com calor.<br>Jujuh segurou o riso. Apesar das meninas serem loucas, ela gostava do jeito das duas. Ela sabia que o dia seria descontraído e alegre.  
>- Não vejo a hora de ver a Paula e o resto do povo.<br>- Não vejo a hora de me jogar de baixo do chuveiro e tirar esse cheiro de suor do corpo. Está super mega quente no Rio, pensei que o tempo fosse está agradável aqui, mas está um calor da porra também.  
>- Pensei que você curtia.<br>- Eu curto Mah, só não curto suar.  
>- Isso é meio complicado... Calor e suor se dão as mãos. - Juliana ajudou Heluane a tirar a mala do porta malas.<br>- Sim, mas cadê o vento? A brisa?  
>- É, nem isso está rolando.<br>- As duas podem parar de blábláblá e andarem logo? Estou segurando o elevador!  
>- Foi mal!<p>

O dia passou rapidamente, as três fizeram Juliana desfilar, como todas as outras vezes que elas se encontraram. Resolveram sair para balada a noite, mas Heluane estava passando mal, dores abdominais. Gases, ela só não queria admitir. Então as três foram parar no McDonald's. Onde comeram e tiraram onda com os amigos no Face, dizendo que estavam na melhor boate da avenida Paulista.

- Mentir não é legal, mas uma mentirinhazinha não vai matar ninguém.  
>- Tu faz isso no Rio? - quis saber Jujuh.<br>- Você ainda pergunta, Juh? - Mah beliscou uma batata frita. - Muita gente faz isso. É só lembrar do "Rei do Camarote".  
>- Porra! Aquilo sim foi uma mentira do caralho.<br>- Não, Juh! A gente só fica nisso mesmo. - Mah tratou de esclarecer as coisas para amiga.  
>- Vocês duas devem ter histórias para contar.<br>- Você tem as suas também, agora tem essa!  
>- Não só essas, mas outras que iremos ter na Grécia. Como por exemplo, você lavando a sua roupa em um belo de um tanquinho.<p>

- Helu sempre deixando Jujuh vermelha.  
>- Eu tenho que me acostumar.<p>

As três continuaram a conversar descontraidamente durante o restante da noite. Como nenhuma delas conseguiu dormir devido a ansiedade, passaram a madrugada falando besteira com Thami e Paula via Skype.

Certa hora da madrugada Paula deixou as quatro no Skype para poder descansar, já que ela teria que acordar mais cedo, pois seu vôo faria ponte aérea em São Paulo pegando as meninas e os outros.  
>A manhã foi corrida, todo mundo terminando de guardar os seus pertences. No apartamento de Marcela estava uma gritaria só, com Anita ao fundo latindo para as pernas de Juliana e Heluane.<p>

- Anita está querendo pegar a minha perna de novo!  
>- Está velha, mas é tarada! - Jujuh desviava da cadelinha que em vão tentava pegar a perna da amiga. - Helu vai engravidar a sua cachorra, Marcela! Igual no dia da liberdade!<br>- Ela e aquela mala! Violando o traseiro alheio.  
>- Vou violar a parte pélvica dos gregos, isso sim!<br>- Vamos! - Marcela pegou a sua bolsa de mão e as chaves do carro. - Vamos mãe! Não podemos pegar engarrafamento, daqui até Guarulhos demora.

E de fato demorou, pois em São Paulo era impossível não pegar engarrafamento, mas as três chegaram no horário. Não foi difícil achar o resto do grupo. Sheila e as meninas estavam perto da entrada de embarque como elas já haviam combinado dias atrás.

Fizeram todos os procedimentos e ficaram aguardando o vôo ser anunciado para de fato embarcarem. Não demorou muito, e todas já estavam em seus respectivos lugares. Juliana que estava sentada ao lado de Paula, trocou com Heluane a pedido da fluminense, já que Marcela não queria a sua presença ilustre.

Paula que também não queria ter que lidar com a amiga passando mal, deu um calmante para a mesma que dormiu o vôo todo, até chegar no aeroporto de Paris, onde encontrariam Ester e fariam conexão para Grécia.

- Perdi todos os lanches. Estou com fome.  
>- Antes você com fome do que eu vomitada. - Paula abriu a bolsa e tirou um pacote de biscoito. - Coma. Vai precisar, vou te dar outro calmante no próximo vôo.<br>- Vou ganhar um buraco no estômago ao invés de um marido.  
>- Deixa de drama, Helu. - Marcela roubou um biscoito. - Com ou sem buraco tu arruma um marido, você é linda.<br>- Pensei que a missão fosse arrumar um marido para mim.  
>- Jujuh começou a gostar do esquema.<br>- Que esquema? - Perguntou Fernando. - O que vocês estão tramando?  
>- É melhor nem perguntar. - Falou Cristiane. - São loucas.<br>- Vamos te levar para o nosso mundo de loucura. - rebateu Paula. - Casar com personagem fictício é uma loucura.  
>- E lá vamos nós. - Disse Rodrigo.<p>

A confusão estava formada. Todas falando que iriam se casar com os seus Golds preferidos. Algumas até ficavam na dúvida, entre a saga clássica e Lost Canvas.

Fernando e Rodrigo falavam sobre Saori e Marin, claro que Nando não pode deixar de citar Yuzuriha.  
>Ester encontrou com o grupo na área de embarque do aeroporto de Paris. Ela lia os lábios e digitava freneticamente em seu tablet, as vezes ela usava a linguagem de sinais com as meninas, já que Helu e Paula tinham uma noção por causa da faculdade.<p>

_"Estou louca para conhecer Atenas."_  
>- Nós também. - Disse Marcela.<br>- Vamos conhecer os museus, as praias, e quem sabe a gente não vê um Saga da vida real, ou um Milo, quem sabe um Dohko sarado. - Sheila falava ao mesmo tempo que tentava se manter em pé sem tropeçar nela mesma.  
>- Podia ser só sarado. - Disse Paula.<br>- Rico! - Helu e Marcela falaram em uníssono.  
>- Podia acontecer mesmo. - Cris suspirou.<p>

Juliana, Mabel, Gaby e Ester só observavam e riam das meninas, já Suellen, Julia, Isabel e Jules conversavam a respeito do que elas iriam fazer no tempo livre e as lembranças que iriam levar.

Embarcaram depois de duas horas e a viagem até a Grécia foi tranquila e sem passageiros passando mal, só dopados. Chegaram de tarde e rapidamente foram para a van que os levaria para o Hotel.

Tudo foi tranquilo, até mesmo a divisão dos quartos. Era uma pena que no quarto de Heluane, Marcela e Isabel não tivesse banheira, as três ficaria felizes em passar pelo menos uns dez minutos descanso na água quente as longas horas de viagem.

Desfeito as malas e todo o resto, o grupo tinha o resto da tarde - quase noite - livre para fazer o que quisessem, no dia seguinte eles iriam começar o passeio por Athenas e seus pontos turísticos.

- Nao vejo a hora de ver todos os museus e quem sabe conseguir alguns livros para o meu projeto.  
>- Espero que tudo de certo para você. - Marcela respondeu com sinceridade. - Está aqui é realmente sensacional, vocês não acham?<br>- Não sei nem o que pensar. - Heluane secava os longos cabelos. - Parece que a qualquer momento eu irei acordar em meu quarto no Rio de Janeiro.  
>- Fique tranquila que isso nao é um sonho, é a mais pura realidade, apesar de ser um sonho estar aqui. - respondeu Isabel sorrindo. - Vou tomar banho, já volto.<p>

A garota pegou a suas coisas e se dirigiu ao banheiro deixando Marcela e Heluane sozinhas.

- Que roupas você trouxe? - Heluane perguntou enquanto tirava o resto da maquiagem de seus olhos. - Não sei se trouxe muita coisa.  
>- Não sabe? Porra Helu! - Marcela pegou uma muda de roupa para colocar depois do banho. - Voce trouxe mais ou a mesma quantidade de roupa que eu trouxe, fora as coisas que a gente vai comprar aqui.<br>- Eu sei! - Heluane largou o algodão sujo em cima da cama. - É só que parece que não vai dar para esses dias todos, sabe?  
>- Porque eu sinto que o que você quer mesmo é sair por aí comprando tudo?<br>- Porque de fato é isso o que ela quer! - Isabel disse de dentro do banheiro. - Essas paredes não são a prova de som. Dá para escutar tudo, até a conversa de um casal grego no quarto ao lado.

Marcela ficou olhando para a porta do banheiro que estava entre aberta. Ela foi até a porta em poucos passos e a fechou. Voltou para perto da cama de Heluane e falou na voz mas suave e normal que pode.

- Está me escutando, Isabel?  
>- Pode apostar que sim! - respondeu a garota.<br>- Fodeu! - responderam Heluane e Marcela em uníssono.  
>- Porque? - Perguntou a garota abrindo a porta e saindo enrolada na toalha.<br>- Casal... - Heluane começou.  
>- Sexo selvagem a noite toda... - completou Marcela.<br>- Que deselegante! - respondeu Isa.  
>- Filme pôrnografico de graça. - Heluane voltou a tirar a maquiagem dos olhos. - Nem vamos precisar ligar a TV.<br>- Ainda bem que estou tão cansada que devo apagar na hora quando deitar.  
>- Somos duas. - respondeu Isabel.<br>- Três.

Nem tudo foi como planejado. Apesar das três estarem cansadas, foi bastante difícil dormir, e não só por causa do barulho constante que vinha do quarto ao lado, mas pelo simples fato das três estarem ansiosas demais. Lá pelas três da madrugada, já era possivel escutar o som da respiracao em conjunto das três meninas que foram vencidas, finalmente. Na manhã seguinte, todos estavam prontos às 8 da manhã e já no grande salão do hotel tomando um belo de um cafe da manhã grego.

- Não acredito que vocês ficaram até as 3 acordadas? - Perguntou Paulinha. - Eu apaguei literalmente.  
>- Não era como se a gente quisesse estar acordadas. - respondeu Marcela bebendo um suco de laranja. - Simplesmente não era possível devido aos gemidos constantes do quarto ao lado.<br>- Gemidos? - Jujuh perguntou vermelha.  
>- É isso mesmo que você está pensando, Juh.<br>_" Seja mais específica, Helu."_ - Ester perguntou rapidamente com o auxílio de seu tablet. _"Queremos detalhes?"_  
>- Safada! - Marcela jogou uma bisnaga na amiga.<br>- Ester está certa! - Paula tacou um biscoito em Marcela. - Nos temos o direito de saber! A Isabel deve estar contando para as meninas.

As cinco viraram a cabeça na direção da mesa em que Isabel estava sentada com Julia, Juliane, Fernando e Rodrigo. Pela cara do grupo, parecia realmente que Isabel estava contando todos os detalhes da noite anterior.

- É. - Helu suspirou. - Narre a historia, Mah!  
>- Oh God!<p>

Marcela contou todos os detalhes e no decorrer da história as meninas comecaram a gargalha chamando a atenção de Sheila, que estava sentada com Cristiane, Suellen, Mabel e Gaby. A Paulista puxou uma cadeira, deixando- a cair no chão no processo e chamando mais atenção ainda para o grupo.

Depois da história relatada, Sheila voltou para a sua mesa e passou a história adiante para o seu grupo. Cristiane toda hora virava a cabeça na direção delas e na de Isabel. Agora todos estavam sabendo que se precisassem de um pouco de aventura sexual em suas vidas, era só da uma passadinha no quarto delas.

Depois do café da manhã, o grupo foi conhecer Atena. Tudo foi maravilhoso, até na praia eles foram, já que o calor estava insuportável para alguns. Marcela usava um biquíni vermelho enquanto pegava uma cor, já Heluane usava um branco, apesar de não usá-la na parte de cima. Suas costas estavam nuas contra o sol escaldante da Grécia.

- Já passou protetor na sua tatuagem? - Perguntou Marcela afrouxando a parte de cima do biquíni para fazer top less como a amiga.  
>- Pedi para o Rodrigo passar.<br>- Ah! - Marcela conteve o riso. - Cadê a Paulinha e a Jujuh?  
>- Estão andando por aí com os outros. Nem todos ficaram para se banhar nesse lindo mar.<br>- A Isabel e Julia estão com a Jules na sombra. Elas podiam pegar uma cor. - Disse deitando na saida de praia com a estampa do calçadão de Ipanema. - Estão muito brancas.  
>- Nem todo mundo quer ter a cor do pecado como a gente, Mah!<br>- Só você fica bronzeada, eu fico vermelha. - Marcela deitou e terminou de soltar o biquíni. - Isso sim é que é vida.  
>- Não me acorde tão cedo.<br>- Idem.

Quando o sol começou a esquentar demais a pela alva de Marcela, ela amarrou o biquini mais uma vez e levantou indo até o mar calmo da Grécia. Alguns minutos depois a jovem estava na frente do sol passando protetor solar mais uma vez em sua pele avermelhada.

- É muito triste ser branca leite.  
>- O que você está resmungando?<br>- Tenho certeza que vou ficar ardida!  
>- Vai sentar com as meninas na sombra então.<br>- Não, não. - disse a garota ja voltando a deitar sobre a saida de praia. - Vou voltar a me bronzear.  
>- Marcela, eu realmente não te entendo.<br>- Pega sol aí e fica sossegada.

Heluane arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, voltando a sua posição original. Marcela soltou o biquini e deitou de novo. Quando as duas estavam quase pegando no sono, escutaram um burburinho.

Heluane levantou a cabeça o suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Um trio de lindos gregos, o que a carioca supostamente acreditava ser, estavam olhando diretamente para ela e Marcela.

- Posso ajudar? - Perguntou a morena.

Os três começaram a falar em grego, deixando a carioca confusa.

- Sou uma tapada. - Disse irritada. - Marcela, me ajuda aqui.

As duas voltaram a amarrar o biquíni e sentaram na canga, Heluane procurou os amigos, mas só Fernando e Rodrigo estavam no quiosque, já as meninas estavam andando por aí.

- Can I help you? - Perguntou Marcela.  
>- Are the two of you alone ?<br>- Why do you wanna know? - Heluane olhou dos Gregos para Marcela. - Sinto cheiro de problemas no ar. - Falou para amiga na sua língua nativa.  
>- Estou com essa impressão também. - respondeu Marcela. - Onde estão todos?<br>- Os meninos estão ali. Fernando está de olho na gente, pelo menos é o que parece.  
>- You girls wanna go out with us? - Perguntou um dos gregos. Ele era alto e loiro, muito loiro. Quase albino. - We love brazilian girls.<br>- Good to know, but... - Marcela apontou para Fernando e Rodrigo. - Are you seeing those two over there? They are with us.  
>- They don't need to know! - Disse o mais baixo do trio. Era bronzeado e tinha os ombros largos. - It'll be really quick.<br>- "Quick" will be my hand's movement into your face!

O trio se assustou com as palavras da carioca, mas não se intimidaram. Deram dois passos na direção delas, mas Fernando e Rodrigo logo chegaram para ajudar, espantando os três.

- O que houve? - Perguntou o Baiano. - Achei o clima meio pesado e vim ver se estava tudo bem.  
>- Chegou em um ótimo momento. - Falou Marcela. - Estavam nos perturbando.<br>- Imaginei. - Fernando sentou ao lado de Heluane na areia. - Dei uma de Ester e li os lábios deles. Não foi tão difícil deduzir, ainda mais depois que a Mah apontou para a gente.  
>- Desculpe. - Marcela disse sem jeito. - Não queríamos envolver vocês dois, mas ficamos com medo.<br>- Estamos aqui para isso. - Rodrigo sentou na areia também ao lado de Marcela. - É normal os caras darem em cima de vocês. Além de terem um corpão, são bonitas.  
>- Rodrigo. - Fernando ficou sem graça pelo amigo. - Vocês estão bem?<br>- Estamos sim. Obrigada. - Helu deu um pequeno sorriso. - Onde estão as meninas?  
>- Elas foram trocar de roupa. Daqui a pouco estamos indo embora. - respondeu Fernando.<br>- Esse foi mais uns dos motivos de termos vindo até aqui. - disse Rodrigo. - Chega de pegar sol.  
>- Obrigada por nós avisar e ajudar. - respondeu Marcela levantando da saída de praia e tirando a areia da mesma. - Vamos Helu, se não vamos atrasar o povo.<br>- Ok!

Heluane fez a mesma coisa, jogando um pouco de areia em Rodrigo e Fernando no processo. O baiano levantou para pegar ela, mas a carioca saiu correndo gritando tarado. Enquanto Marcela e Fernando iam atrás dos dois rindo.

O dia passou rápido, quando o sol começou a se pôr na linha do horizonte o grupo já estava em frente ao hotel. Sheila, Cristiane e Suellen foram andar pelos quarteirões a procura de sebos. Já Julia e Isabel foram jantar fora. Apreciar a gastronomia grega. Fernando e Rodrigo foram para o quarto, estavam cansados do dia e os dois ainda tinha areia no corpo por causa de Heluane. Ester foi com Gaby e Mabel tirar fotos das construções antigas de Athenas e Gaby aproveitou para desenhar em seu caderno.

Já Jules foi explorar a cidade com Juliana e quem sabe achar alguma coisa relacionada a cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Era bem improvável, mas nao custava nada tentar. Jujuh até quis ficar com Paula, Marcela e Helu, mas as tres iam fazer compras e ela não estava no clima de comprar roupas.

- A gente tinha que ter arrastado a Jujuh! - Heluane disse colando seus brincos de pérolas. - E arrastar a Jules também! Ela está precisando ser uma pouco mais feminina.  
>- Eu concordo com você. - Paula passava rímel nos cílios. - Jules anda muito de jeans folgado, camisetas largas e tênis. Igual a um menino.<br>- Gente, vocês querem ser consultoras de moda de todo mundo? - Marcela passava perfume enquanto falava. - Deixe a Jules, ela já tem o estilo dela e ela gosta. A gente se foca na Jujuh.  
>- A Jujuh também tem estilo próprio, mas eu adoro ver ela desfilando com as roupas que a gente da a ela. - Helu começou a passar o seu batom vermelho. - Ela fica toda sem graça.<br>- Gente, já estou pronta, vamos?

Paula usava um vestido de renda branco, ele era justo e realçava a cor de sua pele e as curvas de seu corpo. Seus longos cabelos cacheados estavam soltos e ainda úmidos. Ela optou por uma sandália de fivelas até a altura dos joelhos, estilo gladiadora.

- Além de comprar umas roupas, vamos causar na Grécia!

Marcela terminou de se arrumar e se olhou no espelho. Estava satisfeita com o que via. Assim como Paula, optou por um vestido. Não de renda como a amiga, mas um de tecido mais fino, quase uma seda. Ele era azul escuro, e marcava o seu corpo nos pontos essências, como a cintura e os seios. O decote era em corte coração e a altura ia acima um pouco dos joelhos. Colocou uma sandália alta, já que aquela era a sua marca registrada. Seus cabelos estavam soltos também, divididos de lado e sua maquiagem era bastante marcada nos olhos, como a de Paula e um batom rosa claro na boca.

- Falta muito aí, Helu? - Perguntou a Paulista.  
>- Estou terminando de arrumar esse cabelo e aí a gente pode ir.<p>

Diferente das duas amigas que optaram por um vestido curto, Helu colocou um longo. As alças eram finas e as costas nuas, fazendo com que a carioca não usasse sutiã. Ela agradeceu por ainda ter o seios em pé e não caídos. O vestido era ligeiramente folgado em cima, nada agarrado no corpo, o que deixava a carioca mais avontade, ja que a sua pele estava queimada de sol. Usava uma rasteirinha de strass, e varias pulseiras no braço esquerdo. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e desciam em cascata até a altura da cintura. Seus labios vermelhos era a unica coisa que chamava atenção, além da estampa floral do vestido. O fundo era verde água o que realçava a cor de sua pele.

- Pronto, o que acham?  
>- Você sabe que não curto estampas, mas até que ficou legal em você. - Marcela disse com sinceridade.<br>- Eu curto, e você está linda. - Paula falou sorrindo. - Vamos pegar uns gatchenhos.

As três saíram do quarto e foram andar pela cidade, o clima era agradável agradável e as luzes da cidade deixavam tudo mais bonito. Passaram por vários restaurantes e não puderam deixar de notar Julia e a Isabel em um deles, um pequeno e bastante acolhedor, elas conversavam animadamente e uma garrafa de vinho estava sobre a mesa.

- Essas duas! - Marcela balançava a cabeça em negação. - Espero que não fiquem bêbadas.  
>- Sério isso, Mah?<br>- Helu, tu sabe que bêbado ronca né?  
>- Fudeo mariola! - Helu ficou olhando para Isabel e Julia. - Se a Isabel roncar, vou colocar ela no quarto do casal recém casado.<br>- Ainda bem que eu não tenho esses problemas. - Paula falou enquanto pegava um cigarro na sua carteira de mão. Ela acendeu um cigarro e ofereceu a amiga um. - Quer Helu?  
>- Quero. - a carioca pegou um cigarro acendeu e soltou a fumaça logo em seguida. - Tem tempos que não fumo, a última vez foi no carnaval.<br>- Eu não consigo parar com esse vício.  
>- Ainda bem que eu não tenho esse vício. - Marcela foi para o lado oposto a fumaça. - Sério mesmo que eu vou ficar fedendo a cigarro?<br>- Foi mal mah! - Paula falou terminando de tragar o final do cigarro.

Ela soltou a fumaça e colou o resto dentro de uma lixeira, assim como a carioca. As três entraram em um Shopping e começaram a olhar as modas. A cor em alta era salmão e verde claro. Todas as lojas estavam com as duas cores estampadas em suas roupas nas vitrines.

- Olha essa regata que linda! - Paula passou os dedos pelo tecido. - E de boa qualidade. Minha pele ficaria grata em usar isso.  
>- Olha esse vestido! - Heluane chegou perto da arara que o vestido estava pendurado. Era curto e de seda rosa bebê. - Lindo!<br>- Adoro esse tipo de decote em coração. - Marcela falou passando a mão pelo tecido. - Ele deve vestir bem.  
>- Quanto custa? - Perguntou Paula.<br>- Bom, tem a etiqueta em dólar também. - Marcela pegou a etiqueta e sorriu ao ver o valor. - 300 dólares.  
>- Eu vou ali chorar no cantinho feito para os emos e já volto. - disse Helu se afastando do vestido.<p>

As meninas foram atrás dela. As três estavam definitivamente tristes com aquele valor. Era muito caro e nem de marca era. Pelo menos não uma conhecida. Andaram pela loja evitando aquele corredor em particular.

Elas não iam gastar 300 dólares em um vestido, aquele era o primeiro dia ainda em Athenas, tinham muitas coisas para ver e gastar. Compraram algumas roupas e até mesmo algumas bijuterias. Olharam o relógio e se assustaram com a hora. Já eram 21 horas e elas não tinham jantado.

Antes de entrarem no Shopping, na rua onde viram Isabel e Julia, a rua que era composta por vários restaurantes chiques e aconchegantes, elas tinham ficado de olho em um em particular. Ele era grande, comparado com os outros, tinha um segundo andar e era feito em pedras brancas.

- Vamos sentar no segundo andar, quero ter uma vista privilegiada desse lugar.  
>- Com certeza, Paula.<br>- Vão indo na frente, vou no banheiro. Estou apertada. - a carioca falou deixando as coisas com Marcela.

Heluane foi até o host do restaurante e perguntou aonde ficava o toalet. O homem lhe mostrou por onde ela deveria ir e a mesma achou com facilidade. O banheiro era grande e todo espelhado. Ela conferiu a maquiagem depois de usar o banheiro e foi ao encontro das amigas.

- Demorou!  
>- Desculpa. Aproveitei para retocar a maquiagem.<br>- Mas suas coisas estão aqui. - Paula apontou para a bolsa.  
>- Tem maquiagem no banheiro, vocês acreditam?<br>- Quando é que a gente pode se mudar? - Marcela perguntou com os olhos brilhando.  
>- Agora! - Paula sorriu para as duas.<p>

As três ficaram conversando sobre tudo e nada. Queriam morar naquele lugar e estavam feliz por terem optado em ir junto com o grupo para Grécia. Aquela viagem estava apenas começando e já estava deixando as três excitadas. Já tinham feito o pedido e alguns minutos depois o garçom trouxe os seus pratos.

Até a comida era bonita e elegante. Pediram uma garrafa de champanhe para acompanhar e passaram a noite toda rindo e encantando as pessoas que passavam. Era fácil cativar os gregos com o jeito alegre e espontâneo de ser do brasileiro. Pediram para que o garçom tirassem fotos delas e com elas.  
>Depois de estarem satisfeitas pagaram a conta e voltaram andando para o hotel. Desfrutando o final da noite na Grécia.<p>

- Adeus primeiro dia! - Falou Heluane abrindo os braços. - Que amanhã seja melhor que hoje!  
>- Amém! - responderam Paula e Marcela em uníssono.<p>

* * *

><p>Fim do primeiro capítulo. (L)<p>

Espero que esteja legal. Tentei interpretar com todos os personagens de maneira mais fiel possível, espero ter acertado.

Beijos.


End file.
